Nuclear receptor (NR) signaling is essential for hormonal cancer development, growth, and progression at all stages of disease. NR signaling occurs via both genomic and non-genomic pathways and is mediated by NR interaction with cofactors including a scaffolding protein PELP-1. Recently, the inventors have discovered that PELP-1 interacts with several nuclear recptors (NRs) including Androgen receptor (AR) Estrogen receptor ER and that this interaction is critical for both hormonal mediated genomic and non-genomic signaling. Thus, the authors of this patent hypothesize that disruption of the interaction of nuclear receptors such as AR or ER with PELP-1 may influence hormonal mediated NR-signaling.
Peptidomimetics (also known as peptide mimetics) are small organic molecules that do not possess the peptide backbone structure, however still retain a capability to interact with the same target protein by arranging essential functional groups (i.e., pharmacophores) in a required three-dimensional pattern complimentary to a binding pocket in the protein. Since peptides and proteins adopt and utilize secondary structures (e.g., α-helix, β-sheet, and reverse turns) to make their global shapes and to recognize their binding partners, rational design of secondary structure mimetics is an important strategy in developing small molecule modulators for protein complex formation, compared to conventional high-throughput screening of a chemical library.
At present, no compounds are known that specifically inhibit the interaction with PELP-1 and NR. The identification of such compounds, and assessment of their use as anti-cancer agents, would therefore be highly desireable.